FNAF: An Odd Couple-Bonnie x Mike
by Peppy220
Summary: Bonnie is an animatronic that wakes up one day and another exoskeleton has gotten out of it's suit...But what he finds is not what he was expecting...In fact, he might just have fallen in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonnie x Mike**

First Night.

Bonnie awoke next to Freddy and Chica. In his hands was his shiny red and white rock guitar. He gentle set it down, but as he stood up he heard a buzz of a camera. Quickly he froze in place as the camera panned over the group, then it clicked off. Bonnie was usually the first to wake up but he desperately needed to tell the others of their visitor. Eventually he got impatient and walked over to _Pirates Cove._

_*Buzzzzz*_

As Bonnie froze he thought, _" That's odd...the camera doesn't usually catch me in here in the party room this early" _

_*Click*_

Sprinting to the cove, he dove through the curtains, rolled, and jumped back up like a boss. Unfortunately, Foxy tripped him with his hook, causing a minor rip on his ankle.

"Hey! I just got repaired!" Complained Bonnie.

"Yar! Well lad, I guess you got a look at what me be going through." Said Foxy looking down sadly.

Foxy just got shut down for the manager because of "the bite". Which wasn't actually his fault, the kids were having fun and tackled Foxy. While he was laughing a kid push his brother and his head landed in Foxy's mouth. Freak antecedent.

"Sorry man...I didn't mean to-"

"No harm done matey."

Foxy helped Bonnie up and there was a split second of silence between them before Bonnie told him about the "guard".

"Well well. So another ones come to play? Odd how they never work afterwards... Lets go tell the others!"

Foxy started to walk outside, before Bonnie pulled him back.

"Remember, If you get caught outside they will shut you down for good. You will just be another one of the extra heads in the storage room."

Foxy stomped off back to his ship and sat down.

"Fine. Just hurry up and tell em', ye don't got all night! I will be here..." Foxy looked away from Bonnie not wanting to meet his gaze.

Bonnie gave him a half smile and peaked out from behind the curtains. He sprinted to the stage just to see Chica walking back from the Kitchen. He got into his place and waited for her to come back when...

_*Buzzz*_

She froze right in the middle of the Party Room, and he stood still. It panned over them for awhile before it clicked off again. When she finally made it back to the stage, he was about to tell her when...

_*Yay!* 6 AM_


	2. A Race to The Guard

Night 2

I saw the guard walk in wearing a gray hoodie and jeans ( It looked like they were skin tight from far away).

12 AM

Bonnie slept longer this time knowing that the other wouldn't wake sooner. Once they did, he told them about the guard, about how fast the camera turned on, and they devised a plan.

"Chica, you go first, then me, then Bonnie, because he's the fastest besides Foxy." Said Freddy.

Chica went as she was told, but she only made it to the kitchen for she tripped over pots and pans. Freddy tried once Chica made her way back to the stage. He was quick and precise, almost as good as me...almost. Sadly he only ran into the door that the guard closed on him. He walked back rubbing his nose, I was about to go untill...

_*Yay!* 6AM_

Third Night.

Once again we tried to get him. I went first this time, if only that stupid exoskeleton hadn't flipped the light switch on me I would have has him. Running back we decided to all attack him at once. We all charged him, and like lightning he was blocking us from left to right. My last few seconds I dove in...But I was too late...

_*Yay!* 6AM_


	3. The Truth

** Hey! I know these Chapters are short, but I have been trying to get them out as soon as possible. **

**Anyways, I will keep this short so you can get to the story.**

**Enjoy!**

I remember being carried gently to the stage and having my guitar placed in my hands. I.. faintly remember a light kiss on my cheek.

Night 4 I was more off today. Didn't know what to do, or when to do it. But ten minutes into our effort on trying to get in, I called the group together. I was pissed off at my self.

"Guys, I want to do this night alone." Said Bonnie

"You sure?" Said Chica worriedly.

"Yes, I can do this."

"Ok. Be carful out there!" Said Freddy

Bonnie nodded and sprinted off.

I got to the door on the left side and ran in but froze as the door shut behind me. In front of me was the guard but... it was a girl. She was sitting sideways on her chair. You could clearly see her curves through the skinny jeans and tight tank top under her hoodie. And her hair was in a loose pony tail where strands of hair fell on her face. She was beautiful.

"Hey! I was wondering when you would stop by. Take a seat." Said the Girl.

Bonnie stared at her in amazement, but growled and tackled her out of her chair, he had a job to do.

"Hey! Quit it! Get off!"

"No! Get in your suit, it's against the rules!"

"Wait, what...you think i'm a. Ha, no I don't need a suit Bonnie."

Bonnie stared at her intensely.

The guard rolled her eyes and said, "I'm human."

"Oh. ..."

Bonnie's eyes widened and he backed away. The anamitronics loves humans, the adults were grouchy, but the kids are always so kind to them. As he was backing away he tripped over her chair and landed on her again.

"...owww..." Said the guard.

"I'm sorry, I. i'm just. I-"

"It's ok. Your fine."

She hugged him. In surprise, he just stared into her eyes. Then she gave him a light kiss. He was shocked but then joined the kiss. He helped her up and they sat down and talked for several minutes. When it was time for him to go he got up and said good bye when she called after him.

"Promise me you will come back?"

"I promise." He Gave her a smile and left.

_*Yay* 6AM_

All day Bonnie thought of the guard and he realized that he didn't even get her name. And he thought about how he would explain to the group that she was human, not only that but she was his girlfriend. All day he thought about how he would tell them.

12 AM Night Five

Bonnie woke up and noticed that everything was darker more dramatic looking even. The others yawned and looked curiously at Bonnie, who was sitting at a party table playing a simple tune on his guitar.

"Bonnie! Get over here! 'it' might hear you!" Said Freddy.

Bonnie stopped playing and stared at the ground.

"Whats wrong?" Asked Chica worriedly.

"I...the guard...uhh...*sigh*, it's human." Said Bonnie

"Who is?"

"The guard."

"Are you sure?" asked Freddy.

"Ha, trust me. I'm sure!"

They had a long discussion before the others agreed not to forcefully shove her into a extra Freddy suit.

"Yeah well, there's one more thing..." Said Bonnie.

"Well come on now, tell us." Said Freddy.

"Uhh...I'm going out with-" Bonnie mumbled the last part.

"Wha?"

"I'm...going out with the guard..." Bonnie blushed as he said it.

'...oh...ok"

Bonnie looked at him surprised. " Really, you accept. Us?"

"Of course we do!" Said Chica before Freddy could reply," if your happy, we're happy!" Smiled Chica.

"Great! I have to go tell Foxy!"

Bonnie ran over to the Cove. But there was only a sign that read, "It's Me."

"Oh no..." Said Bonnie in despair.

**Ok, so I know what a lot of you are thinking. Yes, in my story the guard is a girl. In the next chapter I will explain more. Let me know what you think of her in the comments. See ya in the next chapter! Bye!**


	4. Fun and Games

**Hey! Again, i'm trying to post these as soon as possible! I know waiting is the worst, but here it is.**

**Will Bonnie be devastated to see what has become of his girlfriend?**

**Find out in the Chapter below.**

**Enjoy!**

Bonnie sprinted down the hallway to the guard's door. He saw Foxy step into her office. He tackled him and held him underneath himself.**  
><strong>

"Lad. Get off of me!" Yelled Foxy.

"No! Look she's human! You can't hurt her! I won't let you!" Said Bonnie.

"Yes, I know she's human. Now get off!"

"You, you knew!"

"Not until moments ago lad. That's why I walked in and didn't attack her." Foxy looked at Bonnie up and down inferring that he wanted to get up.

"Sorry..." Bonnie helped him up.

Foxy brushed the dirt off of him and looked at the guard. " Night lassie." then he looked at Bonnie, " Bonnie." As he walked passed Bonnie he punched him in the shoulder. Bonnie rubbed his arm as he sat down next to her.

"You alright?" Asked Bonnie looking at her.

"Yeah, I like him." She smiled and laughed at him. "So did you tell them about, us?"

"Yes, I told them today. They want to meet you some day."

"Of course! I would love to meet them!" She said happily.

"You know, I never did get your name."

"Ha! Well I guess I better tell ya!" She laughed, "I'm Michel, people call me Mike cause of my older brother, Mikey."

Bonnie's eyes widened.

"Thee Mike?"

She smiled and chuckled.

"Yeah, that Mike, I see I've earned my rep."

Mike was known in all of the security businesses. Her older brother taught her. She was known for her lightning fast moves, no wonder there is still a mark on Freddy's nose. Bonnie chuckled to himself and stood up. Mike did the same, he grabbed her by the waist with one hand and held her cheek in the other.

"Well. It's nice to meet you Mike." Smiled Bonnie as he kissed her lightly. They said good bye and Bonnie left. When he was out of eyesight he pumped his fist in the air thinking, _"Yeah buddy!"_

_*Yay!* 6AM_

Night Six

Mike came in wearing shorts and her hoodie with a tank top underneath. She sat down in her chair and set her pop and chips on the table. Pulling out her tablet she turned it on.

_*Click*_

The first room was the Party Room. it was dark but she could see a purple outlining of someone, with some pretty toned abs, laying on top of the tables. She laughed when she turned on the lights. Her handsome bunny was trying to distract her from her job. She flipped to the next room and there he was posing in a sexy way. She sighed, if only she didn't have a job to do. The next area he did the same thing, each room he was there tempting her.

"Bonnie! Quit it!" She laughed, "I have a job to do!"

When she looked back on her screen, he wan's there.

"Huh?"

She looked up and saw Bonnie standing next to her with his abs all up in her face.

"Bonnie!" She said playfully as she pushed on his stomach to make him back off.

"Aww, come on!" Said Bonnie in a pleading voice.

"No!" giggled Mike, "I'm on duty." she said blushing.

"Fine! I give up!" He smiled and lifted her up so he could sit in her seat, and he gently put her on his lap. She snuggled up to him as he pulled her closer. She smiled to her self as he kissed her on the fore head.

"I love you..." Said Bonnie.

"I love you too" Smiled Mike.

A tear rolled down Bonnie's cheek, someone loved him back.

_*Yay!* 6AM_

**Ok Guys, hope you liked this chapter. Now that I have explained a bit better about Mike I hope that you might understand it a little more.**

**Thanks for reading, see ya in the next chapter!**

**Bye!**


	5. Finale

**So this is the last chapter, sadly, but there will be a sequel!**

**Also I will need two OC characters, if you want yours to be featured just comment and I will give you credit if yours is chosen.**

**So, hope you all like it!**

**Enjoy!**

Night 7

"Ok this is my official last night, so from tomorrow on I will be free from work." Said Mike looking at Bonnie.

"Oh yeah?" Well I will be here..." Bonnie said mischievously, " I will be right here." Bonnie picked up Mike and she wrapped her legs around him. Mike giggled as he pulled her closer, she loved how he held her, always gentle, always loving. She began to slip down so Bonnie had to put his hands around her legs for support, he couldn't help but smile. Mike giggled and kissed him on the head. Mike looked at Bonnie and saw a tear roll down his cheek.

"Are you ok?" Asked Mike worriedly.

"I'm fine, I am just really happy." Bonnie replied. Mike got teary eyed and hugged him.

"I promise I will never leave you." Said Mike softly.

"Me too, I love you." Cried Bonnie

They finally broke apart and Bonnie went back to the stage. He smiled down at his guitar. The others were at the table talking, including Foxy, they all looked at him surprised. Bonnie picked it up and put on his jacket. He smiled at the others as he struck his guitar and played like a rock legend.

(Mike)

Mike got curious as to what Bonnie was doing and flipped on the camera.

_*Click*_

All she heard was what she could not describe in words, but the closest she could get to was... beautiful.

(Bonnie)

He finished his song and the others cheered for him. He loved to play like that.

"Ye should play like that more often lad!" Laughed Foxy.

"Ha! I wish." Said Bonnie.

Bonnie turned to the camera and smiled.

_*Yay!* 6AM_

Mike went straight over to the party room and sat on top of a table while she played 'Flappy Bird' until the others awoke. Bonnie and Freddy woke up at the same time. Bonnie turned to Freddy only to see him looking at Mikes butt. Freddy looked at Bonnie and moved his eyebrows up and down. Bonnie rolled his eyes and punched Freddy's shoulder as he walked over to Mike.

"Hey you." Said Bonnie.

"Hey! Glad your awake." Said Mike smiling.

Mike looked past him and saw Freddy.

"Hi, i'm Mike."

Freddy looked surprised and looked at Bonnie, "Dang Bonnie, your a great picker!" Laughed Freddy, Mike grinned and laughed along with him.

"I'm Freddy Fazbear."

"Nice to meet you, finally." Mike looked to the right of the stage.

"Hi...I'm Chica the chicken, I make the best pizza around!" Said Chica.

Mike introduced herself and smiled at Chica.

Bonnie wanted to introduce her to Foxy, so they walked over to the Cove and saw Foxy sitting on his stage staring at his ship. Bonnie and Mike felt bad for Foxy, he lost so much in a matter of days. Foxy sniffled and stood up, his yellow eyes turned to them.

"Hey mateys," Said Foxy," I was just going to see ye."

"Hey, i'm Mike, well we kinda met before."

Foxy closed his eyes and smiled. "Well, i'm glad to meet ye lass. Come on! No use talking in the dark." Foxy motioned them to the curtains. We all walked out to the tables and sat down.

"Guys. I wanna tell you something important." Said Mike.

"Yeah?" They all said.

"Well, I was thinking of buying into a partnership with Mr. Fazbear."

"Really! That's a great idea!" Shouted Chica.

"You should do it, you would be great." Said Freddy.

"I'm so happy you all agree! I will do it in the morning." Mike smiled.

Bonnie hugged Mike. They pulled apart and were about to sit down when Mike tackled him.

"That's for tackling me the first time!" Mike smiled.

Bonnie smiled at her. Then she kissed him.

"And that's for falling on me." Mike giggled.

They kissed and the others smiled at their friend and new friend who were in complete bliss.

_*Yay!* 6AM_

Mike payed up front and was now in charge of the pizzeria and Mr. Fazbear was in charge of the money/business.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so there is going to be a sequel and i'm going to need two OC characters. <strong>

**Well, hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

**See you in the next story.**

**Bye!**


End file.
